Warm Silver
by reaction-to-steverandle
Summary: Tulsa was in a never ending heatwave, but when it finally started to disperse, it brought something a little bigger than rain - something the residents of Tulsa never imagined.


**Warm Silver**  
_One-Shot_

**Author's Note:** For the last week or so, I've been dying to write a fanfic that focuses mainly on the Curtis brothers, but I never had any ideas. Earlier, I finally got one, but I hope you don't mind the appearance of Steve. For the most part, I think it turned out swell, and I hope you think the same thing.

With this fanfic, I realized that it's sort of hard to really capture everyone's emotions, and I'd like to think I did an okay job with it, but I'll leave that decision up to you. I hope no one seems too out of character, and to be honest, I'm a little nervous about the last line. You'll see.

I will really appreciate any sort of feedback you have to offer, and it'll make me giddy as well if you happen to favorite. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Outsiders.

* * *

Steve Randle emerges from the depths of the DX, desperate to get out of the hell that's forming within the garage. Two weeks of absolute hell. Tulsa is stuck in the middle of a heat wave, and at this rate, it appears to the residents that no relief is coming anytime soon.

It's a bitch to work in – especially when the air fails to circulate around the garage.

Outside, the temperature is nearly the same, maybe a little cooler. Steve sighs happily, catching what appears to be a slight hint of a breeze. Relief appears to be on the way.

Steve takes the wrench in his hand, throwing it up in the air. He watches it rise up, spin a few times, but instead of watching it fall into the palm of his hand, his attention is captured by the West side of the city.

The wrench hits the cement ground below him with a loud clink.

Sodapop Curtis pokes his head through the door separating the station from the garage. "What's goin' on out there, Steve? You see a pretty girl or somethin'?" He teases, chuckling slightly. Steve cocks an eyebrow, keeping his attention fixed on the sky.

"Looks like rain, Soda," Steve comments plainly, watching the dark clouds roll in quickly. Soda's eyes perk up at the news, and before Steve knows it, his best friend is at his side, watching the sky with eager, excited, gleeful eyes. "It's finally gonna rain."

"Darry said they were callin' for rain, but I didn't believe 'im. That weatherman's been sayin' that for the last week, and nothin' ain't actually happened yet." Steve shrugs his shoulders, bending down to pick the wrench up.

"Maybe he finally got somethin' right." He grins, stepping back into the garage. Soda follows behind him like a lost puppy; his mind runs a mile a minute.

"Imma go call to Pony. See if he's doin' all right." Soda announces, skipping happily back to the station. Steve grumbles in response, turning his attention back to Two-Bit's piece of junk.

A piece of junk that should be long gone by now.

XxXxXxX

Steve grabs a couple bottles of Coca-Cola, joining Soda by the front desk. By now, rain is drumming lightly against the front windows, and the dark clouds are starting to make their appearance on the South side of the building – the front side of the building. "How's the kid doin'?" Steve asks lazily, popping the cap off his drink. Soda grabs the second bottle from his friend, wearing a frown on his usually cheery face.

"He told me he was doin' fine," Soda sighs, removing the top. "I wish I could go home. Pony ain't too friendly with storms." Off in the distance, thunder rumbles gently, making its first appearance in nearly two months.

"I was listenin' the radio in the garage," Steve starts, eager to change the conversation. "There's a nasty storm a brewin'." Soda sighs, staring blankly at the counter.

"You think Two-Bit's home?"

"Dunno. Why?"

"You think he'd be willin' to go stay with Pony 'til Darry or I get home?" Before Steve can answer, Soda has the phone in his hand with Two-Bit's number already dialed. Within seconds, Two-Bit answers. "Ey, Two-Bit, there anyway you can head over to the house and stay with Pony until me or Darry gets home? Steve said there's a nasty storm comin', and Pony don't like 'em. He's afraid of 'em." Behind Soda, Steve starts to chuckle, rolling his eyes. He turns on his heel, heading off to finish working on the car.

Two-Bit sighs helplessly.

"Sorry, Soda, my ma's at work, and she don't really like me leavin' the sister at home. 'Specially when there's a storm. Carolyn's scare of 'em too." Soda frowns, leaning against the counter.

"Thanks anyway, Two-Bit." He sets the phone on the receiver, feeling as if he's allowing his brother to suffer, and Lord knows Pony's done enough suffering within the last year. Soda sighs.

It's times like these that he wishes Dally and Johnny were still around.

XxXxXxX

Soda and Steve simultaneously leave the DX at a quarter to five. Along the walk home, Steve mutters swears under his breath, cursing his old man for revoking his truck privileges while Soda tries his best not to worry about how his little brother is holding up.

Unlike before, the rain is growing heavier. Ominous, dark clouds completely blanket the city in a shade of dark abnormal for the time of day. Unlike before, the wind is growing stronger.

Although an uneasy feeling settles in the pits of both boys' stomachs, they welcome the cool breeze with open arms.

Soda steps through the screen door with Steve hot on his tail. On the couch, Ponyboy is curled up in a ball, underneath a blanket, half asleep. Darry watches the television set intently, closely listening to the report the weatherman is feeding the town. "Hey, Darry." Soda greets, relieved to see both of his brothers home safely. Darry's eyebrows knit together in concentration as he waves his hand at the middle Curtis – a silent sign telling him to be quiet.

Soda's eyes widen, but he complies with his older brother's request. Steve pushes past his friend, sauntering into the kitchen – no doubt in search for cake. "How ya doin', Pony?" Sodapop whispers, dropping down beside his brother. Pony shrugs halfheartedly, not bothering to open his eyes.

He pats Ponyboy's knees lovingly before directing his attention towards the television set, curious to figure out what's going on. "… Outside Oklahoma City, there have been tornado sightings. Knowing this, we're adding onto the thunderstorm warning. Until 1:00 tomorrow morning, Tulsa is under a tornado watch. If you're outside, seek shelter. Winds are picking up, and the rain is beginning to come down harder than it was an hour or so ago. Stay tuned, and we'll keep you up to date with this oncoming storm."

"Where's Two-Bit at? Anyone seen him lately?" Darry asks, pushing himself to his feet. He walks slowly towards the television; upon reaching it, he twists the knob, turning the volume down.

"Yep," Soda answers, tugging on Ponyboy's blanket. "Talked to 'im earlier. He's stuck watchin' his kid sister. Says she's afraid of storms, like Pony." Still half asleep, the youngest Curtis kicks forward, catching Soda's thigh; he merely grins in response.

"I ain't afraid." Pony protests, failing to open his eyes. Soda continues to grin, successfully claiming some of the blanket. He snuggles closer to Pony, making himself comfortable.

By now, Steve returns, shoving a large amount of cake into his mouth; it collects more around his face than in his mouth. Soda shakes his head at his friend's childish eating skills. "You get any in your mouth, Steve?" He teases. Steve rolls his eyes, feebly giving his friend the bird.

XxXxXxX

As the night progresses, the storm manages to grow worse. Darry continues watching the news, waiting to see if any new information rises while Soda and Steve entertain themselves with endless games of Go Fish.

Pony hides his face behind the blanket, listening to the newest warning in fear. Tornado warning. Tornado. No. Soon, he's on the verge of tears, but he refuses to let any fall. You just don't cry in front of Darry.

Then, the electricity fails. Immediately, the house in engulfed in absolute darkness; occasionally, lightning brightens their surroundings, and afterwards, loud, grumbling, house shaking thunder disrupts the current ringing in everyone's ears.

Darry sighs, standing up from his seat. He walks slowly towards the door, attempting to get any glances of the outside world he can. Darry reaches for the handle and despite the many protests coming from Pony and Soda – and even Steve – he pulls the door open.

Rain is falling hard – falling horizontally. Visibility is low, but if Darry focuses, he can make out houses in the distance.

Off in the distance, Darry spots the silhouette of a tornado approaching the city.

He slams the door shut, alarming everyone; Pony nearly hits the ceiling. "Darry, what's wrong?" Sodapop asks frantically. Darry looks around desperately, trying to quickly think about what to do.

"Quick, we needa get to the cellar. There's a tornado comin'." Soda, Steve and Pony hurry to their feet, following behind Darry out of the house.

Hail hits the ground hard, and every so often, a piece makes contact with one of the boys. One hits Steve in the head, resulting in him letting a long string of swear words loose, but his words are drown out by the increasing noise of the winds.

Soda swallows hard, and after mustering up all the courage he possesses, he turns around. Instantly, he makes contact with the tornado. His blood runs cold.

He wants his mom. He wants his dad. He wants Two-Bit with them. He wants Johnny. He wants Dally.

And Soda can't even begin to imagine how Ponyboy's feeling.

XxXxXxX

Darry locks the door behind his brothers and friend, silently thanking his dad for replacing the hinges and lock two summers ago. Steve and Pony takes seats on the ground, through the darkness, they watch Soda distribute blankets and lanterns.

Once the first lantern is lit, Darry carefully makes his way towards his youngest brother.

He drops down beside Ponyboy, wrapping an arm around him. Deep down, Darry knows Ponyboy prefers Soda – heck, looking back on how he use to treat the youngest Curtis, Darry can't really blame him – but when Ponyboy leans against his oldest brother, laying his head on Darry's shoulder, Darry can't help but smile.

From across the cellar, Steve can see Darry's ice cold eyes soften at Ponyboy's action. Soda notices too, and it warms his heart. He grabs a blanket, draping it over his two brothers.

Darry nods, expressing his thanks. "It's okay, Pony," Darry whispers, taking note that his kid brother is shaking. "Nothin's gonna hurt us." Soda takes a seat on the opposite side of Pony, sandwiching him in between the two.

Steve remains on the other side alone. He runs a hand through his hair absentmindedly. His whole body is numb as the situation sinks it.

Outside, the winds howl, giving off the impression that a freight train is running right through the East side.

Soda wraps his arm around Pony, hoping the extra comfort will help ease him.

It helps to a certain extent, but before any of them realize it, the noise dies down – signaling that the tornado is heading away from the city.

The four remain seated, almost as if they're expecting it to come back. After a few seconds, Darry pulls away from Pony. Pony releases him reluctantly.

He moves slowly towards the door, mentally preparing himself for the damage he's about to witness. Darry swears silently; deep down, he knows he's not going to be able to handle it. He'll want to bawl like a baby when he sees his childhood home leveled – the home that held many memories of his parents. The home that held so many personal items that are now forever lost.

With a heavy sigh, Darry unlocks the door. He pushes them open, revealing a setting sun and multi-colored sky.

From the corner of his eyes, he can see what use to be their house. From the corner of his eye, a single tear dances down his cheek.

* * *

So, how was it? Please don't hesitate to leave me a review letting me know how this was! I love hearing from all of you. :)

**_Do it for Johnny_** :)

This was brought to my attention by a reviewer who feels the ending was rushed. I'm aware. I'm terribly sorry for that. I should've taken my time with that, but I got bored, and I'm not going to feed you my excuse, lol.

I do realize the tornado would have to last longer than it did, and I didn't realize my mistake until earlier, so I'm deeply sorry for that.

Please, if you review, do not mention this because I'm fully aware, and thank you for the reviewer that mentioned this. :)


End file.
